


Deliverance

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Catching the Sunrise Series [9]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Crisis of Faith, Ex Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Religion, Sexual Repression, Sexual Tension, Slash, Spiritual, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan is tired of watching his lighthearted friend slip away into darkness and he refuses to ignore it any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliverance

**Author's Note:**

> This fic deals with Kurt's decision to leave the Priesthood. You shouldn't have had to read any of my past fics to understand this, all you need to know is this deals with Kurt's time in the Prieshood and that he had his mind tampered with by an X-Men villain. The rest is really just sexy times. ;-) Thanks to **Merevindur** for the beta!
> 
> Originally published August 20th 2008
> 
> Wolverine, Nightcrawler and The Supreme Pontiff belong Marvel Comics and Disney.

^^^

Logan found Kurt outside deep in the woods at the edge of the School grounds. If Logan guessed correctly he was thinking of their confrontation with the Church of Humanity months ago. His closest friend had become drawn into himself, hiding himself from those who cared for him, loved him, and one person in particular – Logan.

But Logan would have none of it. He heard Kurt crying out in his sleep on many nights since their battle. His friend had been having nightmares. Logan would come sometimes knocking on Kurt's bedroom door, Kurt would make excuses, of course, but Logan knew Kurt better than he knew himself and didn't believe a word.

Not long ago Kurt left the Priesthood, though he never said why and Logan had to admit that he wasn't disappointed. He missed the old Kurt, though once he left the church he did not become good ole "swashbuckling" Kurt again. The road to rediscovery would be a long one.

"I'm fine."

"The heck you are!" Logan said, deciding to let himself in.

"I should have locked the door…" Kurt muttered.

"I could have easily popped the lock with one of my claws." Logan said matter-of-factly.

Kurt sighed "So no escape then?"

"Apparently not."

Kurt sighed, looking out the window mesmerized by the glow of the full moon and chuckled bitterly to himself at how apt it was considering the night's events.

Logan caught this. "What's eatin' you, Elf?"

"Nothing worth bothering you over…"

"Oh, no you don't. You don't get off that easy. You've busted my chops enough times when I wanted to wallow in my junk alone. Turn about is fair play."

Kurt stiffened visibly. "So, this is revenge? A joke then?"

Logan did not like Kurt's tone. It was almost bitter and a bit untrusting. Since when has Kurt been suspicious of his intent? It stung. Has their bond been damaged by that monster? He desperately hoped it wasn't.

C'mon, Elf, ya know that's not true." Kurt looked down at his hands that were clamped tightly together in his lap.

Logan walked over to Kurt and reached down, lifting his chin lightly to meet his eyes. Kurt's eyes were luminescent in the dark of the room." I'll let you off the hook this time."

Kurt watched Logan walk away until Logan turned around repeating "This time." There was an unmistakable command in his voice and his eyes held his own with such intensity that he had to look away.

The next evening is when he found him outside brooding again, as he suspected. Logan had brought a blanket and a six-pack of beer. Kurt barely noticed him and was startled out of his reverie.

"Logan? What-"

"I'm not letting you shut yourself out from me again, Elf. Not if I have anything to say about it."

"And what makes you think you do?"

"Well, I am your best friend not to mention I'm a stubborn son of a bitch. I don't back down quickly."

"So I've noticed."

"You're not gonna make this easy are ya? You used to be easy." Logan smirked.

Kurt sputtered.

Logan laid the blanket down and gestured for Kurt to sit. Kurt hesitantly followed Logan's lead sitting down with his knees raised, tale wrapped around one ankle and sighed.

Logan held out one of the bottles to Kurt. "Beer?"

"Danke." Kurt sipped the beer, smacking his lips. "Ah, the good stuff. You finally decided to stop raiding the swill in Scott's liquor cabinet.

"I thought you could use it."

They both grew silent and the awkwardness of the moment was not lost on either of them. They very rarely had such a strained conversation these days. Logan shook himself out of it. He came for a reason.

"So, what is this going to be, Logan? A pep talk? "Kurt smiled, perhaps the first smile in too long. He hoped it wasn't just the alcohol.

"Nope. I've got other plans for you."

Kurt could see the seriousness in Logan's expression. He swallowed hard, it contrasted the deadpan tone of his voice. "Do you?"

"Yeah... unless you object..." Logan stared at Kurt with humor dancing in his eyes, he then looked down for a moment before looking at Kurt from the corner of his eyes. He sipped his beer with a small mischievous smile. "I remember when you had similar plans for me not too long ago." Logan had thought back to the time they had planned (or more Kurt had) fishing and lunch by the lake and it turned into something less innocent. 

"Logan!" Kurt looked at Logan in shock but he was also having a hard time keeping in a laugh. They had rarely discussed their past relationship anymore. Obligations kept them apart. Logan had married Viper to protect his friends while Kurt had joined the Priesthood and for a few years, the rest was as they say - history. "I think it was much longer than you are remembering, Mein Freund." He continued with bemusement in his voice.

Logan chuckled. "See? That would have made you laugh before. I don't know about you but I'm gettin' tired of this pious bullshit. It ain't you. "

"Well, Logan I do have to set an example with the Church." Kurt had said with a slight suffering tone. Kurt was impressed with how incorrigible his brusque companion could be at times. 

"But, you aren't a priest anymore. Move on with your life. You were always a very sensual person Kurt. Why keep punishing yourself for it when you don't have to?"

"Logan…" He looked at his friend helplessly. He did want it. So much. It has been so long since he felt the touch of another, especially from this man.

"I'm going to give you something you've been needing a long time." He said in a whisper before reaching over and taking Kurt's beer from his hand before placing his lips on Kurt's. The kiss was brief, a hint of what he hoped was to come. Kurt didn't reject the kiss but he didn't return it either. Logan waited for Kurt to make the next move. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Kurt looked at Logan, transfixed. He studied Logan's body but only briefly. He did not want Logan to see his desire. Then Kurt began to sweat at his former lovers close proximity and felt himself become aroused from past memories of their lust-filled nights together. Kurt could no longer keep is passion at bay. He swooped in and gave Logan a hard kiss causing Logan to fall slightly backward. Logan, returned the kiss with more than equal measure. 

In between quick breaths Logan said, "Take off your clothes." Logan tried to make it sound commanding but it sounded closer to begging.

As Kurt came back to his more practical self Kurt suddenly felt frightened at the idea of giving in to Logan. His older friend could hold so much power over him. Their sexual relationship has never been clearly defined, especially on Logan's end, and at times that confused Kurt. He sometimes wondered if Logan would ever truly care for him as much as he did him, despite his reassurances.

"Logan, I -" Kurt said, his eyes almost pleading Logan not to pursue this but it conflicted with his need to, again, attack Logan to the ground and devour him from head to toe. He had longed for Logan more than a little lately. 

"Please." There was such longing in his smoke-cracked voice that so mirrored Kurt's feelings he couldn't say no.

"Oh, to hell with it." Kurt said and did as he was bid. He could find no more valid reason to resist Logan as his lust built. He slowly unzipped his black uniform letting it slide off soft, toned shoulders continuing to fall until it hit the grassy floor. He slowly stepped out of it, flicking it aside with his tail. Kurt looked down, slightly uncomfortable. It had been awhile since anyone had seen him this way.

Logan was openly staring at Kurt's lithe, sculptured body, watching as the moonlight played on his velvety, indigo skin. "You're so damn beautiful, Kurt. And you don't even have a clue about it."

"Well Logan, you are brimming with flattery, tonight." He quipped, as he was out of practice with compliments too.

"I never saw any need to mince words. You know that, Kurt." Logan quickly got undressed not wanting to waste any time. He was afraid something would spoil it while Kurt laid down on the blanket as if in surrender. Logan settled himself on top of Kurt and kissed him hard. Kurt gasped at the sudden intensity but welcomed it. Logan began to growl against Kurt's mouth nipping the bottom lip. Then he frantically kissed Kurt's jaw before dragging his lips down Kurt's throat. Kurt tipped his head back as feelings of bliss washed over him. 

Then Logan proceeded to kiss his shoulders before nipping them. Kurt flinched lightly, knowing that would leave a dark bruise shortly. Logan kissed his way down to Kurt's chest and abs before tonguing his navel. Kurt began to purr then he grabbed Logan's mane of hair and crushed their lips together. Logan let out a rough gasp, surprised, though pleasantly by Kurt's passion. Its been too long since Kurt had taken his breath away. The man had always been a damn good kisser. 

After they had stopped kissing Logan then raised himself onto his arms and looked into Kurt's eyes, holding his face. "I sure as hell know I want you, but what do you want?"

Kurt closed his eyes. "Inside me, Logan. Please." A stray tear slid down Kurt's cheek.

"Elf...?" Logan leaned over and wiped the tear from his companions sad face.

Kurt shook his head, "Its nothing..."

Logan looked at Kurt in concern. "That bastard..."

"Please Logan, I need you." Kurt closed his eyes, almost in fear, fear of the pent up passion about to be released finally after long years of keeping a tight reign on his desires.

Logan sighed. It had been so long since they had done this and he wanted it desperately. He reached into the basket for the lube and hastily screwed off the cap, hands shaking. He rubbed some on his fingers before brushing one over Kurt's opening, then he inserted one long finger, moving it in and out. Then he put in a second finger and then a third causing Kurt to jerk as those fingers brushed his prostate.

"Logan…" Kurt ground down on those fingers, and at this point was writhing on the blanket while rubbing his hands over his chest. Logan continued with a scissoring motion stretching his friend's entrance.

"Damn, Kurt. You love this don't ya?" Logan couldn't believe the wanton display of his friend.

"Logan, hurry." Kurt barely gasped out.

"You got it, Elf." Logan said, voice faltering due to his building desire.

Logan settled himself over his friend, slowly sliding into the slick-tight opening and let out a deep groan. Then Logan wasted no time with starting out slow and immediately built up a fast rhythm. Each deep thrust lifting Kurt off the ground. With a growl Logan grabbed Kurt's wrists and pinned them above his head. Kurt locked his ankles over his friend's hips pulling Logan deeper inside. Logan buried his face in Kurt's shoulder kissing and nipping the skin there. "So good, so good…" Logan growled into the pointed ear.

Kurt was crying out uncontrollably now, head tossing back and forth with such a look of pleasure on his face that Logan knew he couldn't bare it if he didn't see Kurt like this again.

Then Kurt heard the cruel voice that had been haunting his dreams.

_You who think of yourself as a man of god reduced to this..._

The voice sounded like sandpaper on wood.

_Reduced to the most carnal and unholy of instincts..._

_SIN._

"That's it, Kurt. Give yourself over! Don't hide from me!"

Kurt's heels were digging so hard into his hips that it caused him to wince, but he decided it was worth it. It had been so long since he and Kurt had a moment like this together. He cherished it since he knew Kurt was fragile right now and didn't know how long their rekindled connection would last. Kurt was holding on to Logan as if his life depended on it, riding the waves of passion and pleasure, welcoming it yet at the same time at odds with that dark voice inside his mind, causing him to bury his face in Logan's shoulder -love, desire, loss, fear and confusion tangling up his soul. 

Logan wouldn't last much longer he knew, for the incredible heat and tightness of Kurt's body was causing indescribable pleasure and the intense emotions he was feeling for the young man beneath him was his undoing. His orgasm was fast approaching like a dam about to break and after one long deep thrust he came deep inside Kurt.

"Elf!"

Kurt turned his head to the side, on the heels of Logan's orgasm letting out a hoarse shout.

Kurt was coughing and panting and had rolled off to the side, his back facing Logan.

 _Perhaps you are a devil after all..._ The voice laughed cruelly.

"Elf…" Logan reached for Kurt, laying a hand on his shoulder.

No answer.

"Kurt, are you ok?" Then he heard what sounded like a muffled sob. 

"I heard him." Kurt's voice sounded so tiny to his own ears. He resented what he had become.

"Heard who, Elf?"

 **"Him**. The Supreme Pontiff..."

"Christ, Kurt, I –"

"Now don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault! You were right. I needed this. I needed to **feel**. I needed you." He said the last in a whisper.

"Kurt, what are you saying? What does it all -"

" **I don't know**." Kurt answered quickly, cutting Logan off. Kurt felt himself shaking.

"Elf…" Logan reached out for Kurt, taking him into his arms. "I'll never let him come near ya again. You have my word on it. I'll carve him to bits if he so much as touches you!" Logan snarled.

Kurt laughed. "Don't change, Mein Freund." He buried himself in that safe and warm body feeling the chill fade away.

"Don't plan to. Not where you're concerned."

"I feel special." Kurt laughed

"You should."

"Logan, hand me another one of those beers?"

Logan handed Kurt the beer and he uncapped it well taking a sip with gusto. "Thank you for this, Logan. Thank you."

"You're thanking me? You don't ever have to thank me for me doing something I almost always want to do with you. " Logan chuckles. 

Kurt flushed as a bemused look spread across his face. "Logan, sometimes you really put me off guard." 

"I certainly hope so. Someone has to keep you on your toes... and someone has to keep me on mine and you always manage to do that. Whether we are together or not.That earns some respect right there, because its not easy to do with me." If Logan felt Kurt was ready, he would ask Kurt for something more this moment. It was taking all his strength not to.

Kurt looked into Logan's eyes and wondered what on earth had gone wrong between them and why they could never make things work, life of an X-Man be damned but then he quickly tossed it aside not wanting to over-analyze the moment because they had passed that bridge. Though, that's what his mind said as Kurt ignored the part in his heart that screamed otherwise.

"Come here." Logan pulled Kurt close again, wrapping the end of the blanket around them. 

Kurt watched the glow of the full moon and with his friends arms around him it was not so bitter this time.

^^^


End file.
